


Drowning In The Cold And Dark

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Creepy Pitch, Gen, Jack Dies, Pitch watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p><p>Jack hears the crack of the ice beneath his feet as if it’s the only sound in the world.</p><p>---</p><p>Then he’s falling and he’s scared for not just himself, he realizes, but for his sister.</p><p>When he hits the cold all he could do was think about the fact she’s safe, its going to be okay because she’s safe.</p><p>When the cold begins to drag him down, so cold it’s almost burning he panics he opens his mouth. The black and cold force their way down his throat and he’s so, so scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Jack hears the crack of the ice beneath his feet as if it’s the only sound in the world.

\---

Then he’s falling and he’s scared for not just himself, he realizes, but for his sister.

When he hits the cold all he could do was think about the fact she’s safe, its going to be okay because she’s safe.

When the cold begins to drag him down, so cold it’s almost burning he panics he opens his mouth. The black and cold force their way down his throat and he’s so, so scared.

He’s been pulled down in to the dark, but he fights. 

He kicks and he fights. 

He thinks he sees gold eyes in the darkness but it doesn’t matter because his hand breaks trough the already freezing hole in the ice, out of the cold and the dark. 

But then the world starts to turn dark at the edges of his vision, he tries to breath but more water fills his mouth. 

He can hear his sisters screams, if she can call out to him then she has to be safe. 

He saved her. 

So he fights but he’s going down, down, down. 

In to the cold and dark.

He sees the eyes again and this time he knows he’s not dreaming, the world disappears the weight of the water disappears and Jackson Overland is dead.

\---

The Bogyman laughs, stupid child.

\---

When he wakes up he hears ice break and he wonders why it terrifies him.

He’s cold, and it’s dark.

The two things seem so familiar he shivers.

But the moon whispers, Jack Frost.

And he laughs. 

\---


	2. Front Row Saets To Jackson Overland's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Pitch was weak; he knew it and the damn guardians knew it.
> 
> \---
> 
> He was running on pure determination now, being drawn to event the smallest tastes of peoples fears. 
> 
> But now?
> 
> Now was too good to resist, so sweet and innocent and terrified.
> 
> He followed the fear to a pond, there were two people present. 
> 
> “Jack I’m scared.”
> 
> \---

\---

Pitch was weak; he knew it and the damn guardians knew it.

\---

He was running on pure determination now, being drawn to event the smallest tastes of peoples fears. 

But now?

Now was too good to resist, so sweet and innocent and terrified.

He followed the fear to a pond, there were two people present. 

“Jack I’m scared.”

\---

Pitch watched the boy, he hated this boy. His fear was never right it was different from what he needed. But he stayed.

His fear was there now, a fear for his sister. 

And her fear for not only herself but for her brother. 

So he stayed and watched as Jackson Overland fell trough the ice.

And he followed.

\---

If the boy was finally afraid then he was going to be there for it.

He watched the boy thrash and fight. 

He was terrified and it was so sweet and refreshing. 

He watched as the boy broke the surface lurking in the deep dark shadows, he didn’t need to breathe after all. 

He is immortal, and the children’s fear now was going to make sure he stayed that way.

\---

He surfaced from the pond blending in to the shadows in the surrounding trees and listened to the girls screams as she called and pleaded for her brother. 

He laughed, stupid child. 

He’s in the dark now.

\---


	3. Screaming At The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> She was stood on the ice completely freezing when the ice began to crack beneath her. 
> 
> “Jack I’m scare.” 
> 
> She didn’t think that it would matter; the ice is breaking beneath her.
> 
> “Come on, just a few steps. Like hopscotch like we play every day. It will be okay.””

\---

She was stood on the ice completely freezing when the ice began to crack beneath her. 

“Jack I’m scare.” 

She didn’t think that it would matter; the ice is breaking beneath her.

“Come on, just a few steps. Like hopscotch like we play every day. It will be okay.”” 

She smiled hesitantly at her brother before remembering all his tricks; she had even helped with most of them. They were inseparable and they loved all of the havoc they can cause around the village.

“No it won’t! You’re just playing tricks!”

“No I'm not would I do that now?”

She shook her head, she knew that her brother knew when a joke had gone too far and it had to end. She smiled remembering the tricks they played and the game of hopscotch they had been playing that morning.

Taking hesitant and slippery steps forward she fell on to the crook of her brothers out stretched staff. 

Then she was being pulled through the air before she hit the ground hard.

The ice cracked behind her.

\---

She turned around on her hands and knees.

“Jack that was clos-” She trailed off her sentence hanging in the air.

Then she realized what had happened.

He'd switched places with her; Jack wasn’t strong enough to pull her from the ice.

She scrambled forward as far as she dared.

“JACK!”

His hand broke thought the broken ice before disappearing below the murky water once again.

“Come on Jack this isn’t funny, stop playing around.”

\---

He didn’t come back, so she ran screaming and shouting and pleading all the way back to the village.

\---

When she sits thinking about what had happened the events passing over and over in her mind she can’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

\---


End file.
